Maybe
by Ferret Love
Summary: Instead of going on the Date with Wood, Buffy stays and spend the night with Spike. SBFinally over
1. Maybe i don't want to

title: maybe Summary: Buffy dosn't go on the date with Wood. instead she has a talk with Spike. Spuffy . Lil drabble Disclamer : I OWN NOTHING tear  
A/N um this is just a lil drabble. i got bored:'( tear

Buffy steps out of the bathroom into the hallway to find Spike walking down the hall. They are face to face. Buffy stops in her tracks as soon as she sees him and tries to cover herself with the stained blouse.

SPIKE You look nice.

BUFFY Oh, thanks. (looks down at her camisole) Uh, traditionally, one wears something over this.

SPIKE Heard you got a date.

BUFFY (nervous) Well, it's unclear. I mean, I have this whole theory about a promotion. Or he's evil.

SPIKE Buffy, I'm all right.

BUFFY You don't have to—

SPIKE What? Be noble? I'm not. Really, I'm all right. Think I still dream of a crypt for two with a white picket fence? My eyes are clear.

BUFFY Good. I'm glad. Thank you.

SPIKE Never much cared for picket fences, anyway. Bloody dangerous.

BUFFY You should try this too. The going out thing, I mean. I mean, there's that girl you brought to Anya and Xander's not-a-wedding.

SPIKE Oh, yeah, right. There's always girls who like the look—bad boy, you know. (nods) Does it for some of them.

BUFFY Yeah, I can see that. I should go. I don't wanna be late.

she walks down the hall and then turns around "are you sure your okay" she asks

"I just want you to be happy. So do whatever you want as long as your happy. It's all i want" He replys and then leaves down for the basement

buffy goes up to her room to get another top. She runs into Faith. "hey B heard you got a date" "god thing travel fast here"  
"What did spike have to say" buffy had told Faith everything about last year and they are pretty close. "All he said was that he wants me to be happy"  
"and..."  
"and i'm thinking about not going because i wouls be more happy that way. Damn faith how do u do that. Your just like a mom making me confess and see what i have to........"  
"Woah okay if i'm your mum for now you gotta keep quiet. you trail on."  
"thanks" "Now go and cancel the date and spend time with your honey" faith giggles

Buffy leaves the room. She goes and picks up her mobile and calls him. She cncels the date by saying she din't feel to good. The blonde slayer made her way down to the basement. "Shouldn't you be getting ready" Spike asks "um i cancelled the date."  
"why?"  
'i don't feel well" she lied "sure slayer" after that coment everything was silet. Spike was sitting in the cot and buffy was leaning against the wall

finally after a painful silence Spike broke it "Sorry" he wisper softly "For what" buffy asked in a whisper aswell "For everything." Spike said "I told it it's okay. no need to be sorry." "But i am buffy. Everynight my dreams of the people i've killed are replaced with you face. your voice. Then i remember what happend. It replays in my mind like a movie. I couldn't stand to see you ike that and i still cant" "Spike," She starts "Don't. Buffy i need to know something."  
"what" Spike gulps "if i was what i was last year. If i was standing infront of you know as the monster i was. Would you stake me.?"  
Buffy remains silent

i/ i knew she wouls never let me live/i

"no" Buffy wispers barley loud enogh for spike to hear.  
"why not" "because i have seen you save dawn, Care for mum and Love me. you were more than a monster you were man."  
"But what i did"  
"was the monster but i had seen the man and that's all that matters"

For the next half hour was spent laughing talking and nothing.

"i guess you should leave now" Spike says to the slayer "i guess" she gets up and heads up to the stairs

"Slayer, Why didn't you really go on the date. you could have had a fresh start. you could have moved on from last year" Spike said the last past hesantily.

buffy is at the door but turns to face him. The slayer looks the vampire straigh in the eye

"Maybe i don't wanna move on."

Tell me if you want more?  
i was goinna leave it here but hey REVIEW PLEASE Sammy 


	2. Slumber party or well sorta

diclamer : SADLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (TEAR)  
A/N Thanx to everyone who reviewed. i have decided to continue with this story.

"No way Angels a Barry Manilow fan" Faith exclaimed "Well that's what Spike told me. He said that he was in a kareoke demon bar he actually heard Angel singing Mandy"  
Buffy answed Both girls cracked up lauging again. They were on buffy's bed cross legged with a paket of chips in between them half empty and a soda in their hand.  
They were having a slumper party or sort of after Buffy left the basement. Faith and Buffy had become relly good friends over the last few days.  
"So B what happend" Faith Asks "With what" Buffy asks back "you and spike" Faith answers "nothing" Buffy says she turnd to the clock and see'd how it says 11:59 "Faith i think we should go to sleep we have to train in the morning" "Oh come on B it's early" Faith turns to the clock "Holy ####. Damn it is late. Night B"  
Faith gets of the bad and pulls her side of the covers open so she can get in.  
Buffy does the same.  
"night Faith" Buffy says

Faith is asleep as soon as she hits the pillow.  
Buffy falls asleep aswell .

Buffy turns in her sleep. She sits up and looks at the clock 12:10 Buffy sighs. The slayer gets up nad makes her way to the basment.

When she finally gets there she slowly and quietly opens the door. Buffy stands at the top of the stairs for a while and watches Spike sleep. She slowly makes her way down the stairs.  
Buffy kneels down next to the bed and she lies down facing Spike. She felt his had slowly and softly drappe over her waist.  
Buffy turned to face out into the black rooom but when she did Spikes arm around her waist tightend it's grip but she managed to turn. As Spikes arm was tightly around her she moved closer and closer until she was snuggled in his arms.  
That night they slept peacefully and calmly in eachothers arms.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Joanne IS NOT RELEVANT

Maybe

chapter 3. Principal Wood

disclamer: i own NOTHING

Spike awoke with a cold fealing beside him. The bed was empty. Where was Buffy.  
He began to worry. SPike slowly got out of the cot and made his way upstairs.  
The sun was just begining to ise so it was safe to go out.

Buffy was in the back yard training with Faith. Spike watched with amousment as the two slayers faught with beauty and grace.

"B i still don't see why we are training now when you could be snuggled up with your honey"  
"Faith" Buffy whined "You saw that. You sneeky person"  
"Hey don't hurt me B i thought it was cute"  
"Oh well that's different"  
"And so did Anya, Willow, Dawn"  
"FAITH"  
"Sorry B but i had to get them to gome with me. Would you have like Xander and Giles with that crowd"  
"don't tell me that they know"  
"No I didn't tell them."

Spike was listening in on this conversation carefully. Not to miss anything.

"But i will tell you that Spike is standing in the door frame listenong to us"  
Faith turns and points

Buffy goes slightly red.

"I've got to get ready for work."She said running into the house past Spike and up the stairs.

"Whats up with her?" Spike asked inocenty

"Dunno" Faith replies with the same innocence.

"You are as pretty as you feel Joanne. Remember that." Buffy said

"Thamks ms. Summers. oh i gotta go to class now. Bye.

"Bye joanne."

At that monent Principal Wood walked into buffy's office.

"YOu lnow i think they really like me." Buffy told him

"I'm sure they do Buffy. But that's ot what i wanna talk to you about"  
"What then"  
"Why did you cancel the date"  
"oh that. Something came up. What did you want to talk abut"  
"Well Buffy. i oh i think that you are the slayer"  
"How do you know about the slayer"  
"My mom was 1. She died when i was a child"  
"Oh i'm so sorry"  
"I's alright. it was 30 years ago"  
"So what else"  
"Did you know that there i a war coming up"  
"Yeah"  
"I want to be a part of it. Show me where you work"  
"Fine. Come to my house tomorrow at noon"  
"see you then"  
And he leaves ..................

Next chap SPike and Wood meet.  
what hapopens??

REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Twisted

Thnak you to everyone who revied it means heaps. i know i havn't updated in a long time and i am soooooooo sorry thnx again sammy

Disclamer i own NOTHING

Buffy was still asleep when the doorbell rang. Faith answerd the door in short shorts and a liny top. she was surprissed to see a tall dark man in the door way. the man stuck out his hand "i'm robin wood" he was obiously staring at her body "faith, pleased to meet you" Faith didn't shake his hand so it took it back. "um is buffy here" Wood asked "gimmi a sec" faith replied. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and wood folled and faith called out "Yo B a mans here to see you." They heard a muffled gimmi a sec but it wasn't coming from up the stairs. it was coming from the basement. Buffy opend the door and came out looking like she had just woken up.  
"oh hi Robin" she said while stifiling a yawn "it's a little early isn't it"  
he looked at his watch "it's 11 o'clock and shouldn't you be training the girls?" "oh um." she looked slightly embaressed "Faith was handling that wern't you?" faith looked at her funny then got her hint "um yeah cya all soon" she said as she ran for door. Wood followed her. Just as he left SPike emerged from the basement. Buffy looked at him "sorry i woke you" "it's ok luv the empty space woke me up" he said looking at her. "Well i better go show him round" she said as she left in the deriction faith and wood went.

888888888888888888888888888888

"So that's the end of the tour" Buffy said as they ended up at the front door again. "who was the man?" wood asked "which Xander, Andrew or giles?" Buffy asked back "you know the one" he said looking hard at her "oh SPike. this way" She said as leading wood into the basement. "SO he is a vampire" Wood continually states whil walking down the stairs. "yeah but don't talk about it." Buffy warned

Whne they got there Wood looked at SPike and remembered

That was the vampire who killed nicky Wood. HIS MOTHER

Wood then got a slightly twisted smile but because of the dark no one saw it.

"Maybe, Spike and i could train together, how's tonight?" Wood asks them

"Ok" Buffy replies with a smile

"whatever" Spike says with no emthousiasm or emotion

"ok i guess i'll be going" wood says as he leaves.

888888888888888888888

THAT NIGHT

"do i have too?" Spike complains "it will be good now go " Buffy says as she forcefully pushes him out the door.

"fine" SPike says to himsalef as he walk to woods place.

He met up with him and they went to woods 'sanctuary' filles with crosses.

Wood dosn't bother with a song he just puts on a metal glove and begins to bash up SPike.

"Your mother never loved you." Wodd says as he continues to punch him "it dosn't matter, 'SHE' does" SPike says weakly "that's what you think, well i'll fill you in, did 'SHE' make you come, did 'SHE' force you put the door and right into my trap. Now think does she love you?" Wood says twistedly.

88888888888888888888 Buffy was going through some books at home as she came apon SPikes history.

She read a bit

"Spike killed two slayers one of which was Niki Wood." she read aloud

"Wood" she thaught

"SPike" she yelled and ran out of the house

8888888888888888888888

Spike bagan to pounch Wood fouriously. He hit a nerve so he would pay the price.

Spike lifted himup on the wall about to snap his neck but Spike dropped him and walked out.

Just as he left Buffy showed up

"SPike i didn't know." he just kept walking

but then he stopped and said "that's not what your buddy Wood said." And the he left to the right side.

Buffy ran in and pushed a fallen Robin into the wall "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she yelled as she back handed him

wood laughed a twisted laugh " That you don't care, you've never cared and that you don't and will never love him."

Buffy dropped him and bagan to cry

" no,no" She said as she bagan to run out the door. She ran to her Left side. The opposite direction of SPike and the house.

Wood was beaten and bruised badly but he was still laughing.

88888888888888888888888

Buffy headed to the cemetry when she fianly broke down on her knees crying she screamed

8888888888 Bakc at the house Faith heard her but didn't know it was and just watched as only Spike came through the door then it clicked and she ran out the door in the direction of which the scream came from.

88888888888

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. crazy Buffy THE END

summury: Faith has found Buffy

Disclamer: yeah i own buffy **cough** i wish **cough**

88888888888888888

Faith is running towards the graveyard following the sound of the screm. She knew it was Buffy's and she just had to find her. As Faith was giving up hope she saw a figure hunched up outside a cyrpt.

"Buffy?" She asks curiously

The blonde looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and were streaming with tears. Her clothes dirty and torn as if they had been caught on bushes in her dash.

"Faith?" Buffy croaked out with a hoarse voice

"It's me B. Come on we need to get you home" she said reaching for the girl

"NO!. Never home. Not with him. Nerver with him" Buffy said sounding insanne

"Spike?" Faith asks softly.

"He dosn't believe me." the distraught slayer said softly again "you can't take me there. HE HATES ME" she said before breaking down sobbing again.

Faith looked up from the girl eyes flashed red. "i'll kill him" she said

"no,no,no not my William. He's done nothing wrong" buffy said again with a hint of craziness in her voice.

"Then what should i do?" Faith asks

"tell him to find me if he dosn't believe Wood. i wanna play hide and seek" the crazy and ditraught slayer said before running off.

Faith ran towards the house, into the house and down to the basement only to find Spike sitting calmly smoking a fag.

"I had a talk with buffy" faith says iceily breaking the silence.

Spike remains silent.

"She said if you believe him. Forget her. If not she wants to play hide and seek."

Spike looks at Faith as though she has two heads

"YOU'VE DRIVEN HER TO INSNITY!"Faith screams pulling him up by the colar of his shirt and flinging him across the room "SHE HAS ENOUGH ON HER SHOULDER. SHE REALLY DOSN'T NEED HER BEST FIGHTER AND THE MAN SHE LOVES HATING HER!"

Spike looks up

"she loves me?" he wispered

Faith noddded her head.

Spike got up and ran out of the house following Buffy's scent. He needs to find her. two hours later he still couldn't find her. until **sniff** it's her.

He ran towards her. She was ontop of the hill overlooking sunnydale.

he aproached her from behind. She turned. her face was stained with tears.

"You found me" she said before fainting fromweaknedd and tiredness from crying.

He picked her up and began to carry her home as he swore to himself that he will never hurt her again and if he does he'll stake himself.

In his arms the blonde began to stir. "I love you Spike" she mumbled

"I love you too pet"

THE END+

888888888888888888888

A/N. okay i was trying to give off Drusilla craziness in buffy.

GOODBYE I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL TO FIVE DAYS SOONER THAN LATER

REVIEW


End file.
